The present invention is generally related to fencing and is particularly related to protective guards secured to fences for preventing injuries to individuals contacting the fences.
Most fences have sharp edges, particularly at upper edges of the fences. One type of fence, commonly referred to as a chain-link fence, has many sharp edges created by vertical posts, wire mesh and top support bars. Frequently, and particularly when playing sports, individuals collide with and/or become entangled with chain-link fences, which can cause severe cuts, bruises and bone fractures.
In response to the above-identified problems, protective guards have been positioned atop fences. These prior art protective guards are typically constructed from corrugated tubing made of polymer materials such as polyvinyl chloride. A longitudinal cut is made in the tube and the tube is positioned atop a fence. Unfortunately, a number of problems have been observed when using the prior art protective guards made of corrugated tubing. First, the tubing has a thickness of about 0.08 cm. Thus, the tubing is not sturdy and tends to easily crack when subjected to stress, strain and impact. Furthermore, the corrugated tubing is designed to be used as drainage tubing that is placed underground, not atop a fence. As a result, the corrugated tubing cannot withstand prolonged exposure to weather and sunlight, which results in the tubing become brittle and losing its color (bleaching). Moreover, the relatively thin tubing does not maintain a straight line over the top of the fence but tends to sag, buckle and bend.
The above-referenced '803 application discloses a protective guard securable atop a fence to protect individuals from contacting the sharp edges of the fence. The protective guard has a rounded tubular member that defines an interior space that is designed to surround and capture the upper ends of vertical posts, the top support bars extending between the vertical posts and the upper edge of the wire mesh or chain link secured to the top support bars and the vertical posts.
When the protective guard disclosed in the '803 application has been secured atop fences, it has been observed that insects, such as bees, and small animals, such as birds, may build nests in the interior space of the tubular member. This may create a dangerous situation when an individual contacts the protective guard, e.g. bees from a nest may sting an individual that has contacted the fence.
In view of the above problems, it is clear that there is a need for a protective guard that may be easily and reliably secured to an upper edge of a fence, such as a chain link fence. There is also a need for a protective guard that is rugged and able to withstand prolonged exposure to sunlight and weather. There is also a need for a protective guard that prevents animals and insects from gaining access to the interior space of a tubular portion of the guard. Moreover, there is a need for a protective guard for a fence that maintains an aesthetically-pleasing, straight-line appearance when positioned atop a fence.